Talk:What Can Fill a Hole
Earth Wall So what now? Has every single shinobi on the battlefield, including Shikamaru and so on the Earth Nature? Or don't you need it at all to perform the technique? I am confused... (talk) 08:58, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Everyone has all basic natures, this is a common misconception. An individual just needs SKILL to do a given nature, not ability. Apparently everyone was taught how to do it using the telepathy technique--Elveonora (talk) 09:32, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Hm, but if everybody has every chakra type, wouldn't that make kekkei genkai kind of....useless? anyway, should we list the earth style in shikamaru's, choji's and Ino's pages? they are seen using the technique after all... (talk) 09:59, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::No, what do you mean? Special genes are needed for a kekkei genkai that allows someone to combine a pair of natures and use at once. We are talking about basic natures here, not advanced--Elveonora (talk) 10:12, May 15, 2013 (UTC) well okay, forget it, this is not about chakra in general...and they are already listed, but not as users of the technique I see (talk) 10:20, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't want to see the infobox after everyone's name is there--Elveonora (talk) 10:26, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::I just added the three who were SEEN using it and kitsuchi who taught it to everybody. (talk) 10:31, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::We should also list every named Shinobi that's present there, don't you think? This will need to be discussed further, I don't see myself how could we fit it in the infobox--Elveonora (talk) 10:46, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Everyone has all basic natures, this is a common misconception. <= This is a common mistake. No one has all basic natures and to put it bluntly: Yes, Team Asuma has Doton. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to use the Jutsu. This is how it works. Seelentau 愛議 13:14, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :No, it isn't. Everyone's chakra can be changed into any of the five natures, so in theory anyone can use all five, that's what I meant. They just need to know how to and have skill to do so, those who do, yes are Doton users.--Elveonora (talk) 13:33, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::That doesn't mean that everyone has all basic natures at hand. One has a nature when he mastered it and not because he knows the hand seals for a nature technique. No one of Team Asuma ever mastered Doton, so they should not be able to use it. You seem to think that they've Doton because Kitsuchi showed them the seals, but that's wrong. You need years of training to master a nature, with or without affinity, that's why they can not have learned it in that moment. Seelentau 愛議 13:37, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I know that. Figure earth is their affinity so they are so talented that they managed to execute their first Doton technique right away? Those who are naturally gifted do not need excessive training. Years definitely aren't needed, Sasuke managed to do Katon the moment father showed him hand seals and learned Raiton in less than a month, while training in taijutsu and likely other things as well along with that. My whole point of listing other people is that we don't know if they are or aren't skilled to do Doton--Elveonora (talk) 13:44, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::In a normal series of progression, yes, but Kish may be asking us to suspend the logic we already know and accept an exception to the rule. Part of why that might be the case is simply the sheer number of shinobi who are having to use the technique, and it is implied that most are using it. Shikamaru's conversation with Kitsuchi proves to be an interesting one, if we assume many things: Shikamaru is asking for a simple jutsu that anyone outside of Iwagakure can perform, so it has to be simple in terms of the seals as well as the chakra portion. Kitsuchi tries to persuade him otherwise, but Shikamaru vehemently insists that everyone (emphasized) must be able to do it, and rather than quality he wants quantity (so even if it is extremely poor, it doesn't matter). We may also need to take into account he may have helped to describe a bit about the chakra molding to use Doton, which'd make it easier on the "everyone" portion, and matches with the conversation they (Shikamaru and Kitsuchi) had (though at the end Kitsuchi says he'll simply teach the seals, which doesn't match). All-in-all, I think we have to assume given what is going on in those moments, that they're (everyone) learning a Doton technique that is extremely easy to use to ANY degree. The logic of what we know can always change or have exceptions, or even need to be suspended, and we must take into account all of the variables included. I also wouldn't simply assume Team Asuma readily has access to Doton in terms of "Yes, Team Asuma has Doton, otherwise they wouldn't be able to use it" (affinity), though them having it is not false, considering the... nature of the basic natures. One important thing to remember, however is that Shikamaru wanted an "easy/simple earth barricade that EVERYONE can do".-- (talk) 14:01, May 15, 2013 (UTC) How about this: We all know that Chakra is molded by forming hand seals. What if only Kitsuchi and the other Doton user used it, while Shikamaru and the others simply merged their Chakra with the Dotonchakra already in the ground? Like Naruto gave his Chakra when Chiyo revived Gaara? Seelentau 愛議 14:05, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Seel, what I meant by nature transformations not requiring any special ability is in theory, anyone can do it. The misconception is that certain people are already born with an elemental chakra that they have at all times and alone can use and later they learn how to switch it. Can you provide a canonical source (not anime) if it's somewhere stated than a Shinobi can't have more than 1 affinity towards them? As unlikely as it is, one could possibly have an affinity for all five and more. What about breeding of physically fit/capable individuals with intellectuals for MANY generations? Wouldn't the resulting offspring be more likely to be both strong and clever, rather than either or even none? There are 40 000 members, I don't see that many walls so the "everyone" part wasn't to be taken literary. Let's say there's 200 walls, users include either those who trained Doton or simply are skilled enough to do it in their first try. There's no proof Team Asuma did that paper thingy at all. And your explanation isn't needed and doesn't even work, that would mean they all can do chakra transfer or that all Doton users there can absorb chakra... there wouldn't even be a need for them to do hand seals if that were true and Shikamaru would not have commented on its difficulty.--Elveonora (talk) 14:13, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Well, it's not molded by forming the seals, but rather, at least the way I've always understood it, the seals use the chakra that is molded. As for Kitsuchi, Doton users, and the others -- that's not how it happened, however, both in picture form and text/conversation. Shikamaru needed a jutsu that everyone could perform by themselves, regardless of how proficient, and even went out of his way to say those of Iwagakure should still use the best quality they could make, as well, ending up with mixed degrees of walls (which you can see in the panels). But everyone should be taken as literal can it can be (because of Rock Lee because of his inability, and Sakura being preoccupied) because of how much emphasis Shikamaru placed on the word "everyone". I also don't think drawing 40.000 walls is something Kish wanted to do, not to mention the panels were drawn in action, so you wouldn't see every wall, especially considering they're at different levels. But based on how Kish drew it on the panels where they're making them as they're being destroyed... It gives the impression almost everyone should be doing it (and many being hidden or already destroyed that you can't see on page 17 on mangastream). -- (talk) 14:22, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::My interpretation is that Yamanaka Clan Telepathy not only can transfer/share information, but also knowledge, meaning not only they learned the hand seals, but it was like if they all were inside of Kitsuchi's head--Elveonora (talk) 14:27, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :I re-read the chapter of Naruto's wind training again. It seems like Chakra has one nature, don't know if it has it from birth, but it has. This is called an affinity. The paper reacts to that nature in the Chakra, even though there was no Seishitsuhenka involved. That nature/affinity is easier to learn than the other natures because it's already "pre-made" in the normal chakra. Every other nature is harder to master, since it's not in the normal Chakra of a human. :Also, I meant it like this. There's no need for chakra transfer or absorbtion. They simply mold Chakra with the seals and release it into the ground. Seelentau 愛議 14:28, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::But if what you say is true, then wouldn't their chakra natures rewrite the Doton nature? And no, default chakra has NO nature. Affinity simply means talent/skill. The paper doesn't react to elemental chakra, it only shows an affinity of a person, because by your logic, Naruto didn't have to train for Futon because he already could do futon chakra flow into that paper, which isn't true--Elveonora (talk) 14:33, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Not if they create normal Chakra and "add" it to the Doton Chakra. ::If default Chakra has no nature (aside from YYR, we know not enough to take it into account), then why did the Paper react to the nature at a point when Naruto didn't use Seishitsuhenka? I do not say that he used Seishitsuhenka at that time, but his default Chakra has Fūton properties. Otherwise the paper wouldn't have reacted that way. Seelentau 愛議 14:39, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::@Seelentau - That's another way of approaching the same outcome, I would assume. However, it is not the way Kish had Shikamaru, Ino, Kitsuchi, and the others use. ::@Elv and Seel - I'd be inclined to say Seelentau is close to being correct in that chakra has one nature, in the SLIGHTEST hint of the element in the chakra that is already being naturally (passively) formed in the body (you can read it in the manga or article form here on the wiki). An affinity is not talent or skill, but what the body naturally, passively has an affinity to make for the chakra (going towards Seelentau being partially correct). -- (talk) 14:47, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I disagree. They do not have to create normal chakra as chakra is normal at all times unless changed. Again, the paper reacts because it can sense a person's affinity towards a nature, that person doesn't use that nature before he/she learns it though. Chakra by default has no nature and I stand on that. So for example if Lee did that paper thingy, nothing would likely happen. The paper cut in half when Naruto channeled his normal chakra into it and only later he learned how to create elemental chakra and cut things in two. Naruto's chakra has no Futon properties, he has most talent for Futon meaning he was most likely to learn it the most easily, that's what the paper shows. It's kinda like that hat in Harry Potter, whatever it's called.--Elveonora (talk) 15:01, May 15, 2013 (UTC) If normal Chakra had not the least bit of nature property, there would be no reaction from the paper. This little bit of nature property is called affinity. Thus, there can be only one affinity, since you only have your own Chakra and not two separate Chakras. When a Ninja trains this affinity, he can bring out the property and change his Chakra nature. Since he already had that property, it's easy for him to master it, in contrast to every other nature, which has to be learned and mastered from scratch. Since Lee can not mold Chakra, he can't send it into the paper and thus there would be no reaction, yes. Seelentau 愛議 15:12, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :@Elv There's nothing to disagree with -- that's how Kish explained it. :Everyone has chakra, and chakra is naturally molded, passively, in the body of everyone (If A, then B logic (or in this case, if B then A)). Everyone's chakra has the tiniest bit of elemental molding to it. It doesn't matter about knowing how to use it or not, the body does it passively on its own from birth -- that is what creates the affinity. If this wasn't the case, the paper would not react as there wouldn't be any nature transformed chakra to react to (again -- if A, then B). And the Sorting Hat in Harry Potter bases it on the person's qualities/characteristics, desires, etc. Harry made the Sorting Hat place him where he ended up. And Lee: if Lee used it, it'd do something, as well. Lee has chakra and it is molded passively. Lee's issue is that he simply cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu as he has no talent for using them. By following the order of logic in regard to Naruto (the series), if Lee has Chakra (and he does), meaning it is molded (B, then A), and everyone has a natural affinity... blah blah blah. Then yes, the paper would work for Lee just as it did for Naruto for the same reason Seelentau and I have placed before you. :P.S. If Lee didn't have chakra... how he water walk with chakra? -- (talk) 15:26, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hinata uses a Suiton tecnhique without learning or having affinity with Suiton, she just controll the water that surround her, that been said, this tecnhique that everyone can use, is doton based but it doens't need the affinity with doton, is just molding the earth surrouding them with their chakra. It's a Doton tecnhique maybe D-Rank that doesn't need affinity with doton. Am i right? I think the same way, they are controlling the earth surroundin them, probably its such a basic technique, that the (affinity) isn't needed. --Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:44, May 15, 2013 (UTC) No one ever said that they need an affinity for Doton... Seelentau 愛議 15:48, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Firstly, Anon, please sign your post with ~~~~. Secondly, no, Hinata does not use suiton; she was using Juuken (in the anime filler) to condense nearby water into needles. To actually use water requires one to be able to use Suiton, same for Doton. Doton can be earth or rock, and can do many varying things, whether using existing rock or earth, or creating it with their chakra (the same can happen for Suiton). And no, any Release doesn't require an affinity -- an affinity simply means it is easier to train the respective Release. Anyone can use any basic nature (Doton, Raiton, Fuuton, Suiton, Katon) provided they have trained in it.-- (talk) 15:50, May 15, 2013 (UTC) --so is this back to the questions of 1) are they now all able to use Earth affinity, just to varying degrees? 2) this was just a mass attempt at creating the walls to block, just now everyone simply knows the technique, but if anyone with an Earth affinity, they could now create walls? 3) everybody was doing a form of chakra transfer, but only those who could mold the chakra correctly, now had a large pool of chakra to mold into the walls? Deltaslug (talk) 16:18, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :1) Those who can use ninjutsu and were not preoccupied are currently believed to have aided in the building of earth barriers (according to conversation and art/scenes). 2) It was a mass attempt to slow it down, not block it. Shikamaru wanted to slow it down enough, and lose enough power, so B (in his full form) could knock it in another direction; everyone who was linked to Ino at the time would supposedly know how to use the technique. 3) No one was doing any form of chakra transferring. Everyone (who was involved and able) made their own walls of varying strengths and sizes.-- (talk) 16:24, May 15, 2013 (UTC)